layersoffearfandomcom-20200222-history
The House
The House is the main setting in Layers of Fear. It contains all the key rooms that the Painter will visit during the course of his journey to paint his Magnum Opus. It is shown in a beautiful manner at the start of the game, which is most likely the condition it was in when the family was doing well. Should the player get the Loop/Neutral Ending, the House can be explored once again, but in a completely disastrous state. This is the actual condition of the house at the present time, with the Painter having lost his family and career both. There are some objects lying around that can be picked up and examined. Since these do not have flashbacks attached to them, they do not count towards the Whispered Words achievement. There are several notes that can be found only when exploring the house at the beginning, or during the Loop Ending. Entryway This is where the game begins. Here are two shelves, one for books, another for clothes, a large chair, and a coatrack. There are a set of double doors that lead into the rest of the house. Items: * Baby shoes * Dog muzzle Notes: * Payment overdue notice (Neutral Ending) The Living Room This is the main living space of the house. The dining table is here, with a china cabinet nearby. A grandfather clock stands near the entrance to the bathroom, and around the corner is a fireplace, with a sitting area directly across from it. Past the dining room table and under the stairs lies a closet, the floor covered with rat traps. Items: * Whiskey Bottle * Dog Collar * Broken Clock * Rat Trap Notes/Photos: * An Artist's Triumph * Letter from Pesky Pests Pacification Co. * Painter and Unknown Man Photograph * Painter note addressed to Wife about their daughter * Little Vinny & Partners ad The Kitchen Found to the right after leaving the entryway doors, the Kitchen houses a Victorian style setup, with stove-tops and a table in the center, with various food and pans hanging from a rack above it. There are elegant dishes and teacups arranged nicely on shelves, and the storage units are filled with pots and ingredients. There is a pantry door in the back of the kitchen, housing additional food. This is the first Key Room, which contains the Canvas for the Magnum Opus. Notes: * Wife to Painter about getting to bed * Shopping list The Bathroom The second right-hand door found on the first level leads into the Bathroom, with all necessities therein: toilet, sink, tub/shower combo, and several cabinets. This is the player's first chance to get a glimpse of the Painter's appearance. This is the sixth and final Key Room, which contains the Eye to bear Witness. Items: * Bandages * Rat Poison * Perfume bottle Notes: * Achilles Prosthetics Co. The Workshop The Workshop is where the Painter actually creates his many paintings. It is the first door on the left upon leaving the entryway. This becomes a hub area that is returned to upon the completion of each chapter. It changes after every new piece of the Magnum Opus is collected, reflecting the aspects of the room where the piece was found. Inside contains the easel and canvas in the center, with a table and mirror on the left as you enter, upon which is a book that displays all the Mementos the player has picked up inside. On the right as you enter, you can see a chair where the Painter has his subjects sit for him. Various paintings and drawings are strewn about, along with a coatrack and bureau, the contents of which will change from chapter to chapter. Above the bureau is the wall where the Rat Scrawlings the player has picked up are displayed. Behind the easel are two trunks, filled with booze bottles. Another trunk is beside the stand where the subject's chair is, containing nothing but broken paintbrushes. In the back of the room on the right, lies the Locked Cabinet. This is where all the key items needed to create the Magnum Opus will be put on display. The cubby doors will open when another piece of the Opus has been applied to the canvas. There is a note from a housekeeper on the door at the beginning of the game that says the key to the Workshop is in the office. Once inside, the game proper begins. There are notes or objects to be found in almost every different iteration of the Workshop, which will changes upon completion of each chapter. Depending on the player's actions, the note beside the easel, apparently written by the Wife addressed to the Painter, will change after the chapters as well. The Basement The door perpendicular to the Workshop leads to the Basement. This is a large area with a lot of random clutter all around. Various neglected furniture lies down there, some of it covered by cloth. Notable sections include the extra dining room set in the center, the pile of baby dolls in the far corner, a strange water fountain, and the mysterious door all the way in the back. In front of said door can be found the Wife's piano, only there in the Neutral ending and Inheritance. The door in the far back leads to the ouija board room, only accessible during the Halloween Event. This is the third Key Room, which contains the Undercoat. Items: * Violin * Glasses Notes: * Daughter's report card Upstairs The space connecting the upstairs rooms is an open sitting area, with a set of chairs, table, and couch. When explored at the beginning - when the house is in good condition - the Wife's piano can be found here. Notes: * Sheet music * Credits book (Neutral Ending) Bedroom The Bedroom is located to the right at the top of the stairs. Inside is a set of two large, standing cabinets. To the left upon entering is a bureau, with a vanity desk nearby. Across from them lies two windows and a bookshelf. The bed is all the way in the back, with two small side-tables. Encountering this room at the end of Chapter 2, a gramophone will be in the center. This is the second Key Room, which contains the Paint (Blood). Items: * Engagement ring * Cane Notes: * 'Don't wake me up' on door * The New Face of Music * Galactic’s Grand Opening in Flames * 'Couldn't Sleep' Upstairs Closet This room is found further down the hall from the bedroom. It cannot be accessed in the main game of Layers of Fear. It is only able to be opened at the end of Inheritance. Inside are the daughter's furniture and toys, with a prominent display of her portrait hanging on the wall. The Office The first door on the left from the top of the stairs is the Office. Here the Painter conducts his business and has a small library of books to read. Bookshelves line the entrance and left wall upon entering this room, with a singular book shelf on the right, between two windows. The desk stands towards the back of the room with a fireplace behind it, and Babyface featured prominently above it. A rocking chair can be found in the corner beside one of the shelves. It's implied that the Painter reads while sitting in said chair. This is the fifth Key Room, which contains the Finger for Final Touches. Items: * True Story behind The Picture of Dorian Gray * Broken phone Notes/Drawings: * 'You promised!' * Little Red Riding Hood illustrations * Letter from Liam Brickstone * Painter's letter to his Wife (Neutral ending) Painting Room When approaching the Office, there is a separate sunken hallway to the left. When taking this hallway, the door full of failed paintings is on the right. This door is locked at the beginning of the game. It is only enterable during the Neutral ending or Inheritance. Inside has a multitude of paintings, all featuring the Wife in different styles of dress. Child's Room At the end of the sunken hallway is the daughter's room. There are many toys all over the place, porcelain dolls lined up on shelves on the wall, and an open cabinet full of them, directly opposite the door. Right beside the door is a children's bench. In the center of the room has a rocking horse and small set of table and chairs, likely for the daughter to have a tea party, as there are teacups and plates on it. Nearby is a bureau right underneath a window. Between two windows on the perpendicular wall, lies the daughter's crib, with a bureau on the left side, and a small cabinet and another seat on the right side. At the beginning of the game, the carousel toy will be sitting on the small cabinet. During the game proper, it is found in the center of the room, atop a table and letter blocks. This is the fourth Key Room, which contains the Brush. Items: * Soldier toy * Rattle Notes/Drawings: * 'Why Pink?' * Drawing of the familyCategory:Locations Category:Rooms Category:Layers of Fear